


Temple

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fixated ficlet: John can't stop himself from kissing, rubbing his thumb against Sherlock's temple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Maverick asked for "John can't stop himself from kissing, rubbing his thumb against Sherlock's temple. (post-series 2)"

It had been almost a week since Sherlock showed up at the front steps of 221B, his collar turned up against the wind and a thousand words of explanation, of regret, of apology, on his lips.  
  
John stopped him before the thousand and first word, pulling at Sherlock’s coat, tearing away at the fabric that covered the skin John had been dreaming of in his sleep and waking moments.  
  
And he hasn’t been out of John’s sight, out of arm’s reach, since then.  
  


\-----

  
Sherlock feels that he knows what it was like to be a kitten. In the past week, he’s woken up to the gentle touch of John’s fingers over his temple, sliding from his brow up to his hairline, or smoothing out a curl. Or John’s lips will brush against his skin, whispering about the fragility of life, the average depth of bone, about dreams and nightmares and things he’d never thought he’d have a chance to say.  
  
And sometimes, John explains exactly how much of a bastard Sherlock is.  
  
When Sherlock catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he can see the pink patch of skin and how his hair sticks in odd directions.  
  
“John,” Sherlock moves as if to sit up, but John holds him down.  
  
“No. No, you have no say, remember?” John nuzzles just below Sherlock’s jaw, pressing a kiss there.  
  
Sherlock nods, stretching languidly and smiling as John’s body shifts with him.


End file.
